1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle brake light controlling assembly, and more particularly to a bicycle brake light controlling assembly that quickly and conveniently activates a flash light with one act.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bicycle brake light controlling assembly has a lamp device and a controller device. The lamp device is mounted securely on a seat bracket of a bicycle and has a brake light. The controller device is mounted securely on a handle bar of the bicycle, is electrically connected with the lamp device and has a brake button. When the brake button is pressed, the brake light flashes.
However, a bicycle rider has to press both of the brake button and a brake lever when the rider wants to brake. Two acts of pressing are required and this is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a bicycle brake light controlling assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.